ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakan (UltraGrenburr12678)
}} History Bakan Attacks Bakan is a natural monster that had been around for many thousands of years, but went into hibernation just before a great extinction event that wiped out most Kaiju. Bakan rested in a place that would eventually become ancient China. Many years pass, and civilizations starts. Through human developments and interference, Bakan returned to the surface and wreaked havoc on ancient China, taking on three forms for different situations - one with four arms, which was its basic form, a quadrupedal form with tentacles that it took on near the ocean, and the other was an elephant-like being with immense strength and durability. After a long fight, Bakan was sealed away using ancient Feng Shui with the help of the Gods, and Bakan became a legend that was told for many generations to come, with the people sure he would never return...or so they thought. In reality, Bakan had been taken away by the Alien Dogolas and was modified into an even stronger being, to be used in an attempt to wipe out humans and take over Earth for themselves. The Return of Bakan With the Dogolas' modifications complete, Bakan was sent to Earth once again, and nearly razed all of China if it weren't for an ancient Giant of Light, who suddenly appeared, and killed Bakan, despite it being stronger and equipped with new forms. The Giant of Light disappeared into the mountains and was never seen again...but the Dogolas, still refusing to give up on the Bakan project, acquired a remaining cell sample, which was used to manufacture a new, even stronger Bakan. Bakan's End The final Bakan to attack was grown from remaining cells from the original, now deceased Bakan. It was now a three-in-one monster that healed itself every time it changed forms. With no Giant of Light to help them this time, the ancient civilization called upon the power of a dragon (suspected to be a Godzilla) to do battle with the new Bakan but the Guardian's power was not enough. Just when it seemed hope was lost, the Giant of Light returned. The battle was fierce, and it ravaged the land, but Bakan lost in the end. In a surprising turn of events, it changed into its most powerful form. However, it could no longer change back and heal itself. The three giants had another battle, but Bakan lost again and for good this time. Its corpse was thrown into the sea and the Dogolas scrapped the Bakan project for good. They decided to turn elsewhere... As for Bakan, his attacks were forgotten with the coming of ages, recounts fading into legends, and then into myths, stories, and finally, obscurity. Profile Stats *Height: 20m-50m *Weight: 40,000 t (Original Bakan), 45,000 t (Re-Bakan), 60,000 t (Manufactured Bakan) *Home world: Earth (Original Bakan), Alien Dogolas' Spaceship (Re-Bakan, Manufactured Bakan) Forms . It is an ancient monster that can change forms. :;Abilities *Metamorphosis: Bakan's signature ability is the be able to instantly metamorphose to suit the current situation. He has three forms: the Demon Beast for balanced abilities, the Spirit Beast for immense strength and durability, and the Dragon Beast for speed, especially underwater. *Breath: Bakan has some sort of breath attack that changes depending on his forms. In his default Demon Beast form, Bakan shoots lightning from his mouth. As the Spirit Beast, he shoots fire from his mouth and as the Dragon Beast, sprays a very high-pressure water jet. *Durability: In all his forms, Bakan is durable and can withstand all forms of attack from the ancient Chinese civilization, and would presumably be immune to conventional modern day military fire. He is most durable as the Spirit Beast, and least as the Dragon Beast. *Adept Swimmer: In the Dragon Beast form, Bakan can swim vast distances in a relatively short time. *Immense Strength: Bakan has a lot of brute strength, even among Kaiju. - Re-Bakan= Demon Beast= |-| Spirit Beast= |-| Dragon Beast= is the original Bakan modified by the Alien Dogolas. It has improved stats and powers. :;Abilities *Metamorphosis: Re-Bakan keeps Bakan's signature ability to instantly metamorphose to suit the current situation. His forms are slightly different, though. *Breath: Re-Bakan has some sort of breath attack that changes depending on his forms. In his default Demon Beast form, Re-Bakan shoots lightning from his mouth. As the Spirit Beast, he shoots fire from his mouth and as the Dragon Beast, sprays a powerful gust of wind. These are improved from the original Bakan's breath attacks. *Durability: In all his forms, Re-Bakan is even more durable than Bakan and can withstand all forms of attack from the ancient Chinese civilization, and would presumably be immune to conventional modern day military fire. He is most durable as the Spirit Beast. *Adept Swimmer: Re-Bakan can swim vast distances in a relatively short time, but trading off an aquatic form means it somewhat loses its speed. *Immense Strength: Re-Bakan has a lot of brute strength, even among Kaiju, and has been further improved. *Flight: Trading off a specialized aquatic form, Re-Bakan now has wings in two of his forms and can use them to fly. - Manufactured Bakan= Monkey Beast= |-| Water Beast= |-| Dragon Beast= |-| Demon Beast= is a manufactured bioweapon created from the cells of the two previous Bakans. It is a chimeric three-in-one monster, and the mightiest Bakan. :;Abilities *Metamorphosis: Manufactured Bakan keeps Bakan's signature ability to instantly metamorphose to suit the current situation. Different to his templates, he changes forms based on the mode of travel he wants to take, by switching the position of his brain to either of the three heads on his body, and adjusting the rest of his limbs. **Regenerate: As Bakan changes forms, it heals all wounds and injuries, and regains lost body parts in an instant. **Combine: Manufactured Bakan is able to combine his three forms into a single, immensely powerful, ultimate form. However, he cannot change back, disabling his regeneration ability. *Breath: Manufactured Bakan has some sort of breath attack that changes depending on his forms. In his default Monkey Beast form, Manufactured Bakan shoots fire from his mouth. As the Dragon Beast, he shoots lightning from his mouth and as the Water Beast, sprays a powerful high-pressure water Jet. These are improved from Re-Bakan's breath attacks. As the Demon Beast, Manufactued Bakan is able to fire all three independently, from each corresponding head. *Durability: In all his forms, Manufactured Bakan is even more durable than Re-Bakan and can withstand all forms of attack from the ancient Chinese civilization, and would presumably be immune to conventional modern day military fire. Manufactured Bakan's skin is so tough that an Ultra Slash-like attack would shatter on impact, though it would leave a scar. *Adept Swimmer: Manufactured Bakan can swim vast distances in a relatively short time, especially was the Water Beast *Immense Strength: Manufactured Bakan has a lot of brute strength, even among Kaiju, and has been further improved. Even his weakest form, the Dragon Beast, exceeds the strength of the previous two Bakans' strength forms. *Flight: Manufactured Bakan now has wings to fly with, though he is only capable of this as the Dragon Beast. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bioweapons